Two of a Kind
by LittleMissKrazy2008
Summary: Set a few years after Deathly Hallows. Things are about to change for Alicia and George. Main pairing AS/GeW. Other parings - KB/LJ, AJ/OW, OC/OC, AW/MW, BW/FD, CW/OC, PW/PC, RW/HG, HP/GiW. Please Read & Review
1. Monday, September 22nd 2003

**A:N: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Alicia Apparated outside the front door of the flat she and George had moved into shortly after their wedding, less then two years ago. Her landing was slightly off balance and she giggled at this, as she unlocked the front door and tipsily made her way into the flat, almost tripping over as she did so, she looked up at the clock wall. It was half past four in the morning. "Uh-oh." Alicia said to herself, giggling unnecessarily.

She danced nosily over to the bedroom and fell through the door. Still giggling, Alicia looked at the sleeping form of her husband, sleeping on his back his bare toned chest visible through the disoriented covers, even in the darkness of the room. _I really really need my husband right now_, she thought giggling even more.

After making her way over to the bed, she climbed into bed next to George before straddled his hips. "Leash?" George asked sleepily, opening his eyes, Alicia giggled in response leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. "Your drunk." He observed, as he smelt Alicia's breath near his face as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Not." Alicia slurred, running her hand through George's hair.

George turned his head slightly to have a look at the alarm clock, groaning when he saw the time. "You reek of Firewhiskey."

"But you love Firewhiskey." Alicia giggled titling her head so her blonde hair fell over her shoulder.

"Ali what are you going on about?" George asked confused.

"You love me too." Alicia said stroking George's chest slowly. George groaned knowing what Alicia wanted, but he all he wanted to do was go back to sleep before he had to go to the shop.

"Yes I do love you." George yawned. "Now go to sleep Leash." He attempted to push Alicia off of him, but Alicia leant forward wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"No no no no." Alicia moaned, tracing George's lips with her finger. "We can't go to sleep Georgie."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a better idea of what we could do." Alicia said biting her bottom lip, looking up at George from under her eyelashes.

"Alicia," George began seriously, "your drunk. I'm not having sex with you while your drunk, but I promise you later when your sober we will." George looked into Alicia's pouting face and her puppy dog eyes, that were making George fell weak. "Don't look at me like that."

Alicia blinked innocently at him and returned to stroking Georges chest. "Like what?"

"Like that." George groaned grabbing her hand and holding it away from his chest.

Alicia giggled again, titling her head so her mouth was almost brushing against his, one and only ear, before whispering seductively. "Make me." George tried not to look at her, he knew Alicia wasn't going to rest until he gave in, but all he wanted was to go back to sleep. George's facial expression was slightly visible to Alicia despite the room being in near darkness, it was a mixture of passion and plain torture.

"Leash, please go to sleep."

"Not going to happen." Alicia said in a sing-song voice that was slightly slurred. She tugged her hand out of Georges grasp before lightly trailing her fingertips down his chest. "I _want _you. I _need _you." Alicia said kissing George along his jaw line. _Oh sweet Merlin. _George thought still trying not to look at her.

"Ali, your such a tease." He moaned, trying his hardest not to respond to her demands which was proving to be harder than he thought it would be.

"So," Alicia purred, "do something about it."

George couldn't contain himself anymore, he flipped Alicia over before climbing on top of her and crushing his lips against hers with passion, desire and want. A few minutes later George pulled away and looked over Alicia's tempting body. "You're a bit overdressed." He observed, moving his hands to the back of Alicia's dress and began pulling the zipper down slightly but stopped when he had pulled it halfway down. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Alicia slurred confused.

George sighed. "Your drunk."

"No. You are." Alicia giggled, prodding George in his cheek.

"What? No -"

"George Weasley shut up and make love to me." Alicia huffed. "Or don't you love me anymore?"

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

"So prove it."

"But -"

"I dare you." Alicia challenged giggling knowing George could never resist a dare.

"You asked for it then."

"Yes I did."

George kissed Alicia again as he dragged the zipper all the way down. He didn't pull the dress off yet and he ran his hand down to her thigh running his hand up and down it rapidly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Alicia giggled, as George pulled the dress over her head.

George studied Alicia's black lace underwear and her slightly curvy body. "Bloody hell Leash."

"You say that everytime." Alicia slurred kissing George's chest slowly and softly, as his hand ran wildly through her hair.

George's hand left Alicia's hair, and lingered at her hip, running softly up and down her side before he reached and cupped her buttocks, drawing her closer. Alicia felt his bulge against the side of her leg, growing inside his blue striped boxers, causing her to shivered again. Just to tease him she thrust her hips forwards onto the tenting of his boxers. He groaned loudly, as Alicia smiled wickedly down at him before kissing his neck slowly.

His hands wound themselves around my back, trailing slowly up it to her bra strap. Alicia sat up slightly, so he could undo it. When he had slipped it off of her he through it behide him so it landed on the wooden floor.

He kissed Alicias chin, his mouth following a path down her small neck and over the slopes of her chest, settling at the peak of her right nipple. Alicia gasped, and George laughed against her breast as his hand went to work on the left. Their lips met again and they held each over close, not wanting to let the other go.

Reluctantly George sat up - several minutes later - to removing his boxers. His manhood, sprung towards her, firm and thick and she reached out to stoke him.

"Oh, Merlin …. Alicia." George moaned into her shoulder, turning them so she was on top of him. Alicia placed her knees on either side of his hips, running her small hand up and down his shaft as he bucked against Alicias palm. His own hands began to run along her sides again.

Alicia pulled her hand up towards his cheek and pressing her fingers to his warm skin. She leaned down to kiss him, a kiss fuelled with a burning passion that, like her lungs, was about to explode. In one swift movement, George grasped Alicia's waist and flipped them over so that he was pressing Alicia against the mattress. His fingers hooked around her remaining undergarment, pulling it down her legs so that they were now both entirely naked, pressed tight against each other and fighting to control the urge to abandon all traces of humanity.

George leaned down to kiss Alicia again, his lips soft and torturous as he nudged her legs wide apart with his knee. Alicia gasped as she felt him rub hard against her entrance, making her shake with pleasure. Their hands found each others, lacing their fingers together tightly. He plunged forward, inside of her. George kissed her, hard, ferociously, breathing into Alicia's mouth as she struggled for air.

He ran in and out, the pleasure increasing bit by bit as he began rocking into a rhythm. They held ever tighter to each other, marking the moments by their thrusts and moans.

Alicia pressed her mouth against his neck, moaning loudly as he began thumbing his familiar circles against her breast again, driving her to the brink.

Soon, he rammed in, harder and faster than before, and Alicia began thrusting her hips forward to meet him. Waves of pleasure, ran over them, leaving them trembling and weak. Alicia and George held the other tight their lips travelled over the slopes of the others bodies until they found one another, pressing tightly in a all-consuming kiss.

When they'd finished George cradled Alicia in his arms, holding her close to him. Alicia nestled her head against his muscular chest and her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep. George listened to her light, heavy breathing as he eventually fell back to sleep.


	2. Tuesday, October 14th 2003

**A/N: I only own the plot unfortunately and a few characters.**

* * *

"George! What the hell have you done to my clothes?!" Alicia shouted out of the bedroom, as she threw a skirt on top of the pile of trousers and skirts that where gathering at the foot of the wardrobe.

"I haven't touched them." George called back from the kitchen, where he was currently making them breakfast (which he didn't do that often). He was confused at Alicia's accusation. "I only touch them when I'm pulling them off you, and even then that's not long enough to do much to them."

"Well you obviously have done something!" Alicia called back as yet another skirt found its way onto the pile.

George sighed. "I can safely say that I haven't."

Alicia groaned before heading out of the bedroom wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of knickers and into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt or something?" George asked, taking his attention away from the frying eggs and bacon and staringat his wife's legs.

"Because you've done something to them all." Alicia said glaring at George.

"Ali, I have not, I repeat not, done anything to your clothes." George told her slowly, placing his hands on her shoulder and looking into her powder blue eyes with his royal blue ones. "I swear."

"Well I haven't done anything to them." Alicia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never said you did." George said, kissing her forehead before returning to the oven to check the breakfast. "Go and put something on Leash, I can't believe everything doesn't fit."

"Fine." Alicia sighed trudging back into the bedroom and picking up a pair of jeans up off the floor and slipped them over her legs but like with the previous the zipper got stuck half way. She made her way back into the kitchen where George was filling two small glasses with pumpkin juice. "See it doesn't fit." Alicia said showing George the unmoving zipper.

George walked over to her and tried to pull the zipper up himself but with no success. "Breathe in." George instructed and Alicia obeyed him, and the zipper moved up and the button now slipped through the hole in the jeans. "There."

The jeans were digging into Alicia's skin slightly, hurting her slightly when she breathed. _They should fit, I haven't put any weight on. Have I? _Alicia thought as she went and sat down at the kitchen table, while George was piling the food onto two plates.

"George have I put on weight?" Alicia asked as he placed the plate in front of her.

George looked at Alicia to see if she was joking, but then he saw her thoughtful, confused face and noted that she was being one hundred percent serious. _Well she does look a little rounder. _He thought looking at her body thoroughly. _Her breast look a little bigger too._ He observed smirking slightly despite himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Alicia asked noticing the smirk that had appeared on his lips all of a sudden.

"Oh nothing." George said shoving a mouthful of egg into his mouth.

"Yeah sure. So have I got fat or not?" Alicia asked him again. George shook his head, swallowing his food. "Definitely not."

"Hmmmm." Alicia mused unconvinced and began poking at the food that was on her plate. _Why does it smell so revolting?_

"Ali, you okay? You look a little sick?" George asked concerned, as he watched she toying around with the food.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you liked eggs."

"I do … just I don't today." Alicia said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the bacon and eggs.

"And your sure your fine?"

"Uh-huh." Alicia replied weakly.

"Eat something." George urged her. "You'll need your strength shopping with Ange and Katie." Reluctantly Alicia picked up a slice of bacon and began slowly peaking at it.

George watched her, his concerned about her behaviour this morning was visible on his face. _Could just be that new bloody over-the-top training schedule Liam's making her do, when she obviously don't need it. Bloody Quidditchteam captains.I mean we do far more than our fair share of exercise every week … or day. _George thought as Alicia stood up and walked into the bathroom. After Alicia had finished in the bathroom, she grabbed her coat, kissing George goodbye before Flooing to Angelina's house.

* * *

Half-an-hour later George Apparated to the shop to find that Ron was already there getting set up for the day ahead.

"Morning." George greeted Ron upon entering the shop.

"Morning." Ron replied, turning round to look at his elder brother. "What's up?"

"Huh?" George asked checking some of the inventory was in the right place.

"You don't seem with it." Ron said .

"Oh. It's nothing just Alicia being strange this morning." George said dismissively, hoping Ron would drop the subject.

"Why was she being strange?"

"No idea, she thought I'd done something to her clothes and then she didn't want her breakfast."

"Did you do something to her clothes." Ron asked suspiciously.

"No." George sighed. "I'd admit it if I did."

Ron shock his head slightly. "Women. I will never understand them."

"Same here bro. Does she look like shes put a bit of weight on?" George was trying to see if it was only him who thought so.

Ron looked at George with a confused expression on his face. "Well she looks a little rounder but not that much. Why?"

"So the Canon's lost their match again when are you going to pick a better team?" George asked changing the subject quickly.

Ron knew his brother had purposely changed the subject but answered the question anyway. "They were just having a bad game that's all."

"They must always be having a bad game then." George chuckled.

* * *

Alicia got home later than she thought she would, with a few bags that were filled with jeans and skirts that were - to her dismay - a size larger than she would usually have to wear. It was only eight o'clock but Alicia felt incredibly tired.

She went and sat on the sofa and George joined her a few minutes later, so Alicia curled herself up against him wondering why she was so tired.

"You have a good day?" George asked absently running his hand through Alicia's hair, Alicia nodded her head slightly in reply. "Ali you have eaten today haven't you?"

Alicia looked up at George. "Yeah I had a pizza and some garlic bread."

"You hate garlic bread." George pointed out. Alicia just shrugged, her eyes feeling steadily heavier. "Your strange Ali."

"Must be, I married you." Alicia mumbled sleepily against George's chest.

"Alicia are you sure your alright?" George asked stroking Alicia's cheek softly, but Alicia had fallen asleep.

George sat there for another ten minutes with Alicia still sleeping on him, before he gathered her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Georgie?" Alicia asked still half-asleep.

"Yeah." George replied softly.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked him almost child like.

"Yeah."

"Oh." She muttered into his neck. George put her down on the bed and went back out of the room to the kitchen to get a glass of water whilst Alicia slipped on her nightgown. When she'd got her nightgown on, she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she'd finished brushing her teeth she turned round to see George standing in the doorway looking at Alicia with a confused expression on his face.

"What's up Georgie?" Alicia asked making her way over to the door.

"Just trying to figure out whats going on with you." George said scooping Alicia into his arms.

_There's nothing going on with me. _She thought. "What do you mean Georgie?"

"Your just different today that's all." George told her kissing her cheek as he placed her down on the bed pulling the covers over her. Alicia feel asleep within a matter of seconds.

**Please review :)**


	3. Wednesday, October 15th 2003

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series**

* * *

Alicia was still fast asleep when George woke up the next morning. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal before heading to the bathroom to get himself ready.

When he was half way through brushing his teeth Alicia woke up, feeling sicker than she'd ever felt before. Her stomach felt like it was on fire but not in a good way. All of a sudden she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, almost knocking George over as she passed him and threw up in the toilet.

"Morning to you too." George muttered, leaning down to rub her back and hold her hair out of her face. When she'd finished George handed her a glass of water and a wash cloth before going back to the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee.

While he was waiting for the kettle to boil, he absently picked up the calendar looking at the notes that Alicia had neatly scribbled all over it. He flipped back to September and a small neat black cross caught his eye, George had despised that cross every month for almost a year since he had started to look for it. He turned back to October's page and saw that there was no small cross on there as of yet, he may not be an expect on females but even George knew that there should have been a cross on the calendar by now. George wondered why he hadn't noticed it was missing before now.

Alicia emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later and sat down at the table. George walked over to her and placed the coffee in front of her as well as the calendar. Alicia wrinkled her nose at the smell of the coffee and pushed it away from her. "Why'd you bring the calendar over?"

"Notice anything missing?" George said standing behide her.

Alicia glanced over the dates. "No, is there?"

"Turn back a few months." George said rubbing Alicia's shoulders, Alicia flicked back a few months. "Now look carefully over the months and tell me what's missing this month that should be there already." Alicia slowly looked through the months, her eyes widening as she realised what was missing this month. The small black cross was missing. Alicia paled slightly and the queasy feeling returned.

"Ali, are you alright?" George asked crouching down besides her, Alicia shock her head. "Feel sick again?" she nodded before running back to the bathroom proceeding to throw up into the toilet again.

"Leasha, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" George called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah." Alicia croaked back, washing her face.

After Alicia had clean herself up again she went into the living room and curled up on the couch cuddling a pillow into her terminal stomach. _I can't be pregnant. _She thought clutching the pillow. _I mean I'm properly just ill, it hasn't happened any of time, and I don't want to get my hopes up._

* * *

George came crashing through the front door some ten minutes later, looking out of breath and clutching a rather full bag.

"Here." George panted collapsing on to the sofa next to Alicia, passing her the bag. Alicia pulled out a box that was almost falling out of the bag.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Alicia asked confused.

"I dunno. You did Muggle Studies." George said running his hand through Alicia's hair.

"So did you." Alicia pointed out, looking up at George.

"Let me rephrase that, _we _did Muggle Studies but _you _paid attention."

Alicia rolled her eyes at him before reading the instruction that were in the pregnancy test box. Alicia skim read them before heading back into the bathroom, locking the door behide her.

George walked over to the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?"

"What I meant to be doing." Alicia replied before doing the test. When she had finished the test she placed it on the edge of the bathtub before opening the door for George to come in.  
"So?" he asked eagerly spying the test lying there.

"We've got to wait two minutes." She told him leaning into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Are we ready for this … if its positive?"

"We've been trying for over a year now." George said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I know but theres a difference between wanting and being ready." Alicia sighed into his chest.

"So your saying you don't want to be pregnant?"

"I do it's … it's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mum that's all."

"You are though." George said kissing Alicia on the forehead. "I know you are."

"I love you." Alicia told him.

"I love you more."

"That's not even possible."

"Yeah it is." George chuckled. "I can prove it."

"Really?" Alicia asked smiling up at him. "And how would you prove that Mr. Weasley?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley I'll show you later." George murmured into Alicia's ear.

"I look forward to it."

"So you should, although I should warn you in advance you might not come out of the bedroom for a while." George said casually.

"Like on our honeymoon."

"Exactly. That was brilliant, although I think we may of knackered the poor bed."

"It was a nice old bed."

"But it looked much better with you on it." George said into her hair, causing Alicia to giggle embarrassed. "And it was even better with the non-stop sex." Alicia rolled her eyes at him but he didn't notice.

"I think the two minutes are up." Alicia said, untangling herself out of George's hold. She walked over to the bathtub and looked down at the test, there was two pink lines. _Oh Merlin, I'm actually pregnant._

"Well?" George asked looking nervous, Alicia turned around her expression unreadable.

"Well," Alicia started tonelessly "Max is going to kill you." She finished smiling a big smile at him.

"So … I'm … Your" George stammered taking the information in. "Seriously?" Alicia nodded and George walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug that lifted her off her feet and kissed her. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yep." Alicia replied brightly.

"Your brother _is_ going to kill me." George groaned. "I don't think he's registered the fact we share a bed yet."

"Have you registered Ginny sharing a bed with Harry yet?" Alicia asked.

"Leasha please." George said before kissing her again.

"We should go to Mungo's though. Just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah. Just let me owl Ron and tell him he'll have to hold the fort today."

* * *

Later that night George lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. _We're going to have a baby. _He thought to himself, the sounds of Alicia's gentle breathing drifting into his ears. As much he was excited about having a baby he was easily equally terrified of the thought.

Something Alicia had said earlier was buzzing through his head '_there's a difference to wanting and being ready'_. What if he wasn't ready to be a dad and screwed the poor kid up. He knew how to look after kids having baby-sit Keira, Teddy, Victorie, Spencer, Owen and more recently baby Poppy every so often. But this wasn't some kid he could just give away at the end of the day it was his son or daughter, that would be totally dependent on him and Alicia. _It could be twins. _George thought. Now he was easily more scared, after all him and Fred couldn't of been easy to look after, that he knew for a fact. George placed a hand on to Alicia's stomach rubbing it softly.

"George?" Alicia said sounding like she was still fast asleep.

"Yeah." George whispered softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Your going to be a great dad." Alicia yawned before her breathing became deeper again, signalling that she had fallen asleep again.

"Your going to be an amazing mum." He whispered to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'll try not to screw up too much." He said more to the life that was growing inside her, rather than to Alicia herself.

George rolled onto his side, and wrapped Alicia into his arms before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Please review :)**


	4. Friday, October 24th 2003

**A/N: Keira, Owen and Poppy are Alicia's brother Max's children. Teddy is Teddy Lupin, Victorie is Bill and Fleurs daughter and Spencer is Charlie and his wife's son. Keira is 7, Teddy's 5, Victories 3, Owen's 2, Spencer's 2 and Poppy's 4 months old.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few characters and the plot.**

* * *

Alicia hated mornings, she decided, all she seemed to was throw up in during them these days. She may have only thrown for three mornings but it was an experience she was not enjoying.

George on the other hand was beginning to love mornings. As disgusting as it was to listen to Alicia throw up he loved it just because it reminded him that he was going to be a father.

The hadn't told anyone that Alicia was pregnant yet. They were planning on telling George's family when they were all together, so they were going to tell them on Sunday for the weekly Weasley Sunday lunch. They were going to tell Alicia's family Sunday evening, knowing Alicia's father would be at her brother Max's that evening.

"Are you ready yet?" George called from the living room. They were going out to dinner tonight with Angelina, Oliver, Katie and Lee to celebrate Angelina's birthday.

"Almost." Alicia said as began applying the last of her mascara to her eyelashes. She had gone shopping and brought some new clothes that she could easily slip into as well as a load of maternity wear. Tonight she was wearing a knee length, strapless white dress with sliver high heels and her hair was styled so it was dead straight.

"Hurry up I'm starving." George whined, like a child.

"Says the man who only has to eat for himself."

"Well if I'm starving, I can't imagine how your feeling." Alicia rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the bedroom and entered the living room.

"Bloody hell Leash." George exclaimed as he looked Alicia up and down.

"You like?" Alicia said twirling around on the spot as George grabbed her by the waist and spun her round.

"I like." He growled sexily into her ear. "Do we really have to go? I can think of something else we could do."

"Yes we really have to go." Alicia told him, kissing him on the lips. "Now come on I thought you were starving."

"I was, but I think you could satisfy my hunger. Actually I'm more than certain you can satisfy all my needs at once." George whispered seductively into Alicia's ear. "So what you do say sexy?"

"I say George Weasley get your arse out the door so we can go and eat."

Reluctantly, George allowed Alicia to guide him out of the flat and locked the door behide them. He grabbed Alicia's wrist before she could away.

"What you doing?"

"I'm not having you Apparating yourself." He told her, Alicia sighed as he side-Apparated them to the restaurant, which was situated on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Arriving in the restaurant they found that their friends were all, already there reading through the menu.

"Are we late?" Alicia whispered to George as they made their way to join them.

"Only by a few minutes." George said checking his watch.

"Happy birthday Ange." Alicia said happily, hugging her best friend before taking the seat to the left of George and opposite Katie.

"Thank you, I loved your present."

"I'm glad you do." They had gotten her a portable wardrobe so she could travel easier and take more clothes with her

"You still look a bit green." Katie said after a few minutes. "But I don't know something seems different about you."

Alicia smiled despite herself and could see George smirk slightly in the corner of her eyes. "Well I feel great."

"Your not telling us something." Lee said looking back and fourth between Alicia and George.

"No we're not." They both replied almost instantly.

"Yes you are." Lee said in a singsong voice.

Angelina and Katie looked at Alicia raising their eyebrows slightly at her, willing her to tell them what she wasn't telling them.

"Are you ready to order?" came the voice of the young male waiter who was around twenty years old. He was rather dashing. Alicia, Angelina and Katie looked at each the way they used to when they spotted a cute guy, of course that had been before they were all married, but it was a habit that they just couldn't seem to shake. All three of them giggled slightly, while their husbands looked at them.

"Yeah." Oliver said, still staring at Angelina. "We'll have a bottle of Firewhiskey to share between us -"

"I'll just have some water." Alicia interrupted instantly. The young waiter jotted this down.

"And what would you like to eat?" he asked them.

"Roast chicken for me please." Angelina said.

"Make that two." Lee added.

"I'll have the spaghetti." George told the waiter.

"Roast beef." Katie said skimming down the menu.

"I'll have lasagne." Oliver said.

"And I'll have a prawn cocktail." Alicia finished.

When the waiter had gone, George turned to look at Alicia. "I thought you hated prawn cocktail."

"Yeah I thought that too." Angelina said, confused.

"I do." Alicia replied in-different.

"So why'd you order it?" Oliver asked.

"Because I wanted a prawn cocktail."

"And yet you didn't want Firewhiskey." Lee muttered.

"What are you getting at?"

"You love Firewhiskey." Lee pointed out.

"I do I just … don't want any."

"It's not a crime not to want any Firewhiskey." George commented and Alicia stared thankfully at her husband.

"That's it you two are hiding something." Katie accused.

"Yeah we're running away to Sweden and opening a best of British cheese shop." George said seriously.

"Stop being silly and tell us what your hiding." Katie whined.

Alicia looked at George in a should-we-tell-them face. George just shrugged slightly. _Typical male. _Alicia though shaking her head at him slightly. "George can tell you." She declared.

"What? I already told them. Sweden. Cheese."

"You going to own a goat too." Lee chuckled.

"Nah I was thinking more of buying a cow."

"But goats are cooler."

"Cows are bigger."

"Goats rule."

"My cow could beat your goats ass."

* * *

A little while after the meal had finished, Alicia and George said their goodbyes before they headed home for the evening. Angelina, Katie, Oliver and Lee left the restaurant shortly after them but headed to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"Hey Hannah, we'll have four Firewhiskey's." Angelina said as they sat down at stools at the bar.

"Coming right up." The Hannah Longbottom replied going to fetch the drinks. Katie observed that there was something different about Hannah she had sort of the same glow as Alicia as well as the same greenish look around her. Hannah came back, giving them their drinks before going to serve another customer.

"Hey Ange does Hannah look different?" Katie asked her friend as their husbands began talking about Quidditch.

"What'd you mean?" Angelina asked trying to figure out what Katie was talking about.

"You know like Alicia looks different."

"Hmmm … I suppose she does."

"Hey Hannah!" Katie called to the barwomen.

Hannah made her way back over to them. "Yeah?"

"Have you done something with your hair?" Katie asked her making it look like she was observing her hair.

"No." Hannah replied confused, absently touching her hair.

"But there's something different about you?" Angelina added, going along with Katie.

"Yeah, theres some sort of glow about you."

"Oh that." Hannah said smiling brightly. "Neville's been saying that for days now."

"Really? Care to share the reason." Katie asked innocently.

"I'm pregnant." She told them happily.

"Wow, congratulations." Angelina told her baffled by the news.

"Yeah congratulations. Give our congratulations to Neville too."

"Will do." Hannah said happily going back to her work.

Angelina and Katie sat there, silently trying to figure out if it was possible that their best friend was pregnant.

"Why are you two being all quiet?" Lee asked them noticing their silence.

"We know what's up with Alicia." Angelina informed him and Oliver.

Oliver and Lee looked at them waiting for them to tell them what was going on with Alicia. "And" Oliver pressed when they didn't answer.

"She's pregnant." Katie told them.

The guys weren't expecting this piece of information. Lee was the first to snap out of the shock. "This calls for a celebration. Hannah more drinks over here, please."

* * *

**To get the next chapter you HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**And if your just adding this to your alerts list surely you can review too**


End file.
